Pendryn's Power
by HKJScout
Summary: After disappearing 16 years ago Hermione is back. Where has she been and why is she back. Femmeslash. MMHG.
1. Chapter 1

She was looking through her mountain of paperwork when the knocking at the door started.

"Enter" Minerva called, shaking her head in disbelief at the governors latest joke of a budget. How they expected the castle to run with the suggested cut in house elves she did not know. The fact that all Hogwarts elves where employee's and not slaves caused constant arguments with the governors. It was a rule Albus had started after the unfortunate incident with the Malfoy elf who had become a friend to a young Mr Potter.

Rolanda waltzed into the headmistress' office exuding the flirtatious confidence she was well known for. " Hello Kit, what do you say to me breaking you out of these shackles and taking you for the night of your life". Minerva quirked her trademark eyebrow and growled ever so slightly.

"What nonsense are you on about now, Ro?" Minerva asked, frowning at the flying Professors use of her ridiculous childhood nickname.

"The Potters annual self congratulatory clap on the back of course!" The hawk eyed woman announced grinning to herself. Minerva blinked, After the war she had thrown herself into her work and research, Often needing reminders of important events. During the day Minerva was the infallible Headmistress of Hogwarts, but at night she would lock her self away reading, searching. Hoping eventually to find … "They may have news" Ro, pointed out, interrupting Minerva's thoughts

A 65 year friendship allowed Rolanda an insight into the animagus's life, A life fraught with disappointment, pain and lovelessness. 16 years ago, Minerva had confided in her friend about her hearts secret. Ro could still remember the shock of learning that the headmistress had fallen in love with a student. Then again, Hermione Granger wasn't just any student, the smartest witch of her age people had called her, Those who had taught her however saw far more than just that. Her kindness, bravery and eagerness to learn had presented them with not just the smartest but also possibly the greatest witch of her age. Looking back on it Ro could see how the brains of the Golden Trio would be a perfect match for the lonely headmistress. So much so that she had convinced Minerva to open her heart up and be honest with the girl, believing that the feelings where indeed mutual. And then, Hermione was gone.

The letter had said that Hermione had needed time away from the wizarding world.

Time to rediscover herself and enjoy what was left of her teenage years. To find a place where she could fix her jaded self and rediscover the kindness of humanity. That was the day after the battle of Hogwarts. As the months past the wizarding world sat awaiting the return of one of its war hero's. Everyone had expected to see Hermione at the wedding of The-Boy-Who-Lived to The-Red-Haired-Girl two years later. However her seat remained unfilled. As the years past the wizarding world stopped waiting and began to forget about the smartest witch of their age. Instead hailing the hero's who they had and focusing all their attentions on them. Ron had taken to the spot light like a fish to water, Wooing the crowds and securing a place with the Holyhead Harpies. His marriage to Lavender Brown had broken the hearts of many young adoring fans. 10 years ago the arrival of their daughter Rose had however eased the pain, giving the wizarding world a new sweetheart. Slightly less seen than the Weasley''s, the Potters had also began to build a family. Their eldest son James had started Hogwarts just last year and was already making a name for himself away from his Fathers fame.

"Fine" Min breathed, "I'll go, but if it turns to a game of Truth or Dare again I shall not be staying long". The memories of her shared kiss with the blonde haired Lavender Weasley still cause Minerva to grimace.

"Marvellous" Rolanda grinned "I'll pick you up at eight" she winked at Minerva as she left. "And wear something sexy!" She shouted back over her shoulder.

* * *

The house at Godrics Hollow was filled with laughter. Fairy light's floated outside keeping the large garden welcoming, tables and chairs framed the edge, the tables covered in a white cloth with gold rims and adorned with tall candles and beautiful flowers. The warm summer breeze and ever flowing alcohol allowed for a relaxed informal party. Every year since the downfall of He-who-had-a-power-issue, the Potters held a party, Insisting that the only way the world could move forward would be to celebrate the fallen and to remember what they were fighting for. The parties where usually the same, the Potters supplied good music, good food and plenty of alcohol and friends all danced, sang and laughed their way through the night. This year however a unusual stage was situated at the end of the garden.

About an hour into the party, The-Man-Who-Won and his wife stood on the stage. Harry was wearing a dark muggle suit with a green shirt and Ginny a flowy dress, the same green as her husbands shirt. Even now 21 years after starting at Hogwarts, Minerva still saw the small, shy boy hidden behind his fathers scruffy jet black hair and his mothers clear, green eyes. Now he stood tall and proud, Hair trimmed and green eyes just as expressive as ever. The years had been kind to Harry, His auror training and occasional quiddich game had provided him with a strong body, and his two children with a few speckled grey hairs.

"Hi Everyone, I hope you're enjoying our annual celebration" Harry began "There has been a bit of a change this year, Whilst on holiday a few months ago, Myself and Gin where lucky enough to catch this band playing in a little bar in Australia. We immediately had to book them for tonight. It was a bit of a struggle" Harry smiled remembering how hard it had been to convince the band "However it is only the best for tonight so everyone, Here is Pendryns Power!"

Within seconds the party went silent. A man walked on stage and sat behind the drum set. He had long blonde dreadlocks and an arm full of muggle tattoos, His skin was tanned and he wore a tight black t-shirt and ripped jeans. Minerva's mouth dropped open, This was evidently a muggle style but all Min could think was how on earth could he ever get a job.

Shortly after he sat down another man walked on, he was carrying a guitar and looked more presentable than his predecessor. This man was wearing a white vest top and red denim shorts. His brown hair fell just over his eyes.

Finally a woman walked on stage, Minerva immediately began to appreciate her body . She wore tight jeans and leather boots, a white shirt and a dark leather jacket. By the time Minerva had found herself looking at the woman's face she had already reached the middle of the stage. Familiar chocolate brown eyes where looking right at her.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breathe. Still wondering why she was stood behind a stage in Godrics Hollow. After 16 years in Australia, Hermione had an easy life working bars and preforming with her band. 16 years of just being just like everyone else still hadn't been long enough to dull the dream. And so one night, when mid performance she looked out into the crowd to see two very familiar faces, It hadn't taken too much to convince Hermione that a trip back could only be good.

* * *

"Well hi everyone, as Harry said we're Pendryn's Power" Hermione started trying to ease the sudden awkward silence " You all know me, and with me are Grahm on guitar and Lupo on drum's. I hope you all enjoy the show"

"Build a wall of books

Between us in our bed..."

* * *

Minerva stood as if struck by a sticking spell. Her legs unable to move, After years of searching, there stood right in front of her was the woman she had searched for.

"You okay?" Ro asked snaking an arm around her friend

"She's here" The headmistress whispered still staring at the brunette on stage. Fortunately for Minerva all the guests where in a state of shock at the sudden reappearance of the final third.

* * *

The band had finished playing about an hour ago and yet Hermione still hadn't managed to get away from the side of the stage. She was currently being attacked by Mr. Diggle who was telling her about the Cedric memorial at Hogwarts.

"Mione! Bloody Hell!" Ron ran over to the stage "Come on, you're coming with me for a drink." Before Hermione had a chance to say goodbye, Ron had dragged her across the garden and towards the drinks table.

"Ronald, I..." Hermione began, ready to give the speech she had been practising for the past 16 years

"Don't" Ron Interupted " Whenever you call me Ronald I know my ear is about to ache. I know why you had to leave, And honestly, I'm just glad your back"

For the first time that night Hermione took a proper look at her old best friend. His ginger hair was tied back using a black ribbon, the tail landing mid back. He wore a light blue suit and plain white t-shirt.

"Your daughter has done you good Ron" Hermione commented honestly.

* * *

"Haha, yes well turns out you can't raise a ten year old with the **ahem** emotional range of a teaspoon" Ron laughed, putting his hand around her shoulder "But anyway, the important bit, Any girls caught your eye back there in Aussie land?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone Thanks so much for your kind reviews. It has been about 4 years since I've written anything other than essays, reports and the odd poem on my blog, So I was a little worried as too how my fiction writing had survived.

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song Hermione started to sing was "Back in your head" by Tegan and Sara.

So, here is the next chapter. This one is only short and I cannot help thinking it would have been better placed as part of Chapter 1. I'm already working on the next part and It should be up tomorrow or the day after. The joys of Uni holidays have left me with a lot of time to write.

HKJScout

"Professor! So glad you could make it" Harry announced placing his arm around his guest's shoulders. "How did you enjoy our little surprise" He asked nodding his head over to where Hermione and Ron stood laughing. Minerva felt a surge of jealousy watching the shared intimacy between the two friends. Their closeness had often caused debate as to the nature of their relationship.  
"It was wonderful" Minerva answered, watching as the brunette talk to young Rose "is Miss Granger due to stay in the UK for long?"  
"Why don't you ask her yourself, I'm sure she's dying to see you" Harry said his voice filled with mischief.

Minerva snapped her head up to see Harry's back as he retreated away. Summoning up all her courage Minerva walked over to the other side of the garden  
-

Hermione turned upon feeling a hand touch her shoulder and suddenly found she was facing the most mesmerising Emerald eye's she had ever seen. The same eye's that had haunted her dreams for years. The eye's that Harry and Ginny had used to get her back here.

Minerva looked as beautiful as she ever had. She was dressed in muggle clothes as was everyone at the party. She wore deep purple blouse, with the top few buttons opened, a pinstripe black waistcoat and matching trousers. Hermione could not have imagined seeing the aloof headmistress dressed in such a way.

"Professor" Hermione greeted, not trusting herself to say too much. And hoping the headmistress had not noticed her glances. Minerva however had seen them and suddenly felt a rush of confidence. Maybe her feelings where mutual! Maybe just maybe she stood a chance of getting to know and understand the mind of the beautiful woman in front of her. Maybe even love her?

" Come now Hermione, It may have been some time since we've spoken but I do believe we were on a first name basis before you left" Minerva joked. Realising that Minerva may be the one person at the party to treat her as she always had, Hermione relaxed.

"Yes, Of course Minerva, I'm sorry. Old habits and all that" Hermione managed to babble out whilst trying to calm herself.

"So" Minerva started "Mione I..."

"Hermione Jean Granger!" interrupted a booming Molly Weasley "Where on earth have you been! No owls, No fire calls! Nothing! Nothing for 16 years!" Molly scooped the younger woman up in one of her famous hugs before allowing her to answer.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley, " Hermione laughed awkwardly. Taking a deep breath Hermione began to say the speech she had practised for this moment "I've been living in Perth in a small apartment near the sea. Look, I know I shouldn't have left and I'm sorry but I needed to get away. I needed to go somewhere where I wasn't known, Somewhere that I could go shopping without being mobbed by reporters, Where I could make friends who didn't just want 5 minutes of fame... I.. I'm sorry" Hermione hung her head, Engulfed by the shame of what she had done. "I know, Running away wasn't very Gryfindor of me but I couldn't stay, not knowing that I'd never be out of the public eye or that I'd never be loved by..." Hermione gasped, realising what she had begun to say and immediately stopped.

"Oh, My dear." Molly looked on sympathetically, Choosing to ignore the question burning to be asked. "Forgive an old woman, I just worried so much. You're back now though, Aren't you?" At this Minerva who had been listening intently to the conversation looked up at Hermione, eager to learn the answer.

"I'm thinking about it" Hermione admitted. "I've missed you all so very much but I have a life back there now"

Molly quickly shuffled away, hearing the cry of one of her grandchildren. And feeling oddly like this was a private conversation suddenly.

Finding themselves alone again Hermione began to speak again. This time with more confidence.

"I was wondering Pro... Minerva, if you would indulge me by meeting up for a spot of tea, this week?" Hermione asked. "There is rather a lot I feel we need to discuss and I doubt this is the best environment for it" Hermione motioned over to the prying eyes of Rita Skeeter.

"Of course" Minerva answered. Trying to figure out what the brunette could have to say to her that could call for such privacy. At that Ronald came back over a whisked Hermione away, muttering something about Rose wanting to say goodnight to Hermione before leaving the party.

I hope you all enjoyed that. Please Review as after 4 years away from writing, Any comments would be helpful.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
HKJScout  
-

It was three days later when Minerva found an unusual owl sat in front of her at breakfast. The beautiful creature had brown feathers surrounding a white, heart-shaped mask. Its coat was a rich brown, with light grey spots on the upper back. And its front was white with brown spots.  
"Tha's an Australian Masked Owl!" Hagrid exclaimed upon seeing the beautiful bird. "They dun often leave Australia, Must be right close to its owner". Minerva took the parchment from around its leg and handed the owl a piece of bacon. Eyes widened around the staff table upon seeing the Owl bow its head to Minerva before taking the bacon and flying off.  
Minerva unrolled the parchment, fully aware of all the staff members watching, waiting to hear who the magnificent owl had belonged too. A small smile graced her lips as she read the letter.

Hermione had written to arrange a time to meet with her. Forgetting about the eyes watching her, Minerva clicked her fingers. With a pop Minerva's elf Delfy appeared. Delfy wore a plain white t-shirt which fell at her knees with a fabric belt wrapped around it in the colours of Minerva's family tartan. Quickly scribbling her response Minerva handed the piece of parchment to her elf.

"Delfy, could you please take this letter to the Owlery and have it delivered to a Miss Hermione Granger" Minerva asked softly. The elf smiled and with a pop both she and the letter where gone.  
Looking up from the spot where her family Elf had been stood Minerva noticed the shocked faces of all professors. The only people not looking shocked were Rolanda and Hagrid. Ro just stared at her friend with a wide grin on her face and Hagrid was carrying on eating appearing not to have noticed anything unusual. It was then that Minerva realised that not all of the staff had attended the Potter's party and therefore where still unaware of the shock reappearance of Hermione.  
Suddenly a flourish a noise erupted from the table. Each member of staff exclaimed upon not being told about the reappearance of one of their most prized students.

Minerva held up her hand, immediately silencing the table.

"Yes, for those of you who do not know. Miss Granger has returned to the U.K. I'm sure if you are patient enough then the Daily Prophet will offer you all the details you wish to know. As for the contents of the letter, that is between Miss Granger and myself and I wish to hear no more on the subject" at that Minerva stood up and left the table. Leaving behind her a very confused table

"Mia, Have you seen my black vest top?" Lupo winged, pushing a dreadlock out of his face and throwing the contents of his suitcase all over the hotel room.  
"Just wear the white one!" Hermione answered, throwing the pile of clothes back towards her friend. "It works with the outfit just fine" she still couldn't understand why he needed so many clothes anyway.  
Lupo scoffed. "Just fine? Hermione, I can't go out looking 'just 'fine'. It would be a travesty!"  
At this Grahm walked into the room, still wet from his shower, a towel wrapped around his lower body. "It's hanging up in the wardrobe Lu" He announced, amusement evident in his voice as he spoke to his boyfriend.

Grahm walked across the budget hotel room to sit on the plastic chair in the corner underneath the broken TV. "So, Mia." He drawled

"When are you going to introduce us to this witch we've been hearing about for the past ...forever!" He was of course referring to the famous Minerva McGonagall. Ever since Hermione had fallen into his bar 16 years ago, scarred, dirty and coated in dried blood, Grahm had felt a brotherly affection towards her. It was this affection that had caused him to help convince her to come back. And the same affection that meant he would do anything to see them together.

"I have a meeting with her later today" Hermione whispered, fear showing in her eyes."Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I mean, I don't know if she's even gay! And she never showed any interest in me and..." Hermione began to ramble, speaking quicker and louder with every word.

"Mia" Grahm began speaking softly "You'll never know if you don't try. And you are brilliant and beautiful and she'd be a damn fool if she didn't love you." Hermione looked up to Grahm with watery eyes as he continued to speak "So, What are you going to wear?"

3 hours later, Hermione approached the gates of Hogwarts. Hit by the sudden on come of memories long buried she stopped outside the gates, staring at the building. It had been rebuilt to a magnificent standard. The old parts of the building merged beautifully with the new. Age old grey bricks met with new cleaner bricks. The most noticeable change was that the Gryffindor tower was now an entirely different tower; it appeared taller and wider than the old one had and the bricks appeared smaller than all others. Hermione would later learn that the tower was built entirely by the debris of the destroyed parts of Hogwarts. All the dust and shattered bricks had been summoned and glued together with ancient magic to create the new walls.

Minerva sat in her office watching her clock tick on. It read 17:12. For every minute that passed the hour Minerva began to grow more worried, It may have been 16 years but the Hermione she knew would never be late and she doubted she could have changed that much. Standing up and pacing her office Minerva walked over to her window. Looking out she noticed the subject of her thoughts standing outside the gates, unwavering.

Minerva cursed inwardly and with a pop, she was gone.

"At midnight, the seams of the castle glow a brilliant gold" Hermione heard the familiar voice say from behind her "It was the idea of the school governors, as a way to remind us all of the horrors, in a none horrible way. Of course, no one needs reminding." Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Please" she continued "come inside" And with that she took out her wand and weaved an impressive pattern. The gates slid open without a creek.

They walked up to the heads office without speaking a word to each other. And soon found themselves stood outside the gargoyle statue. "teòclaid gràdh" she whispered. Hermione's mind suddenly kicked in. Her Gaelic lessons had been few and far between and she was sure that was the reason behind her miss-translation. Surely Minerva's password wasn't chocolate love. That made no sense; It was always Albus who had the sweet tooth. Within seconds both Minerva and Hermione where sat within the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Here's the big meet up! Enjoy!

...

Minerva motioned to the couch in the corner of her office

"Shall we sit in comfort?" She asked, trying in vain to figure out what to say to the beautiful young woman next to her. Snapping her fingers she summoned her elf "Delfy, Could bring us some tea, please?" Seconds later the elf was gone, replaced by a large selection of tea's and biscuits on the table.

Taking a deep breath Hermione began to speak for the first time.

"Min, I... I want to tell you why I left" Minerva went to speak only to be stopped by the look in Hermione's eyes. A look that told her how desperately the young woman needed to say what she had come to say.

"I didn't sleep after the battle, That night I walked the castle thinking about everything. Everything that had happened and everything yet to come"

Hermione stood and walked over to the pensive in Minerva's office. "I think it would be best, if I showed you."

_Flashback- _

_A young Hermione stood in the Gryffindor Common room. Well, what little was left of the common room. The tapestries that once adorned the wall were now burnt and little remained off them, the walls had scorch marks up them and the paintings were ripped and empty. The windows that once looked out over beautiful scenery where now gone, having been replaced by a large hole which overlooked bleak, grey surroundings._

_As she continued to walk around the building which once seemed so homely, Hermione was struck by the destruction. The pain from her wounds by far did not match the pain of realising how much the world had changed. _

_Rounding the corner towards the great hall, Hermione heard a familiar Scottish lilt. The prospect of seeing her Professor immediately lifted her mood. _

"_Rolanda, I don't know if I can do it" She heard Minerva say. _At this the Min began to remember the conversation 16 years ago. Had Hermione heard it all?

"_Course you can Kit" Rolanda replied. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, She had never heard anyone speak to Minerva with such familiarity. _

"_Its just three little words Min" Ro continued. "Look I'll even say them. I love you, you are the first person I think off in the morning and the last person I pray for at night. And I want to jump in to bed with you and make you purr like a cat in heat" _Without seeing the faces of herself and Ro 16 years ago, It suddenly sounded like Rolanda was making a serious offer.

The Headmistress turned to face Hermione, The younger witch was stood staring straight ahead, her hands clasped shut and her knuckles white.

_At this moment the young Hermione turned and began to run, she ran out of Hogwarts and with a pop, apparated away."_

_Flashback end - _

Blinking, the headmistress found herself back in her office. Hermione sat back down on the couch and began ringing her hands

"I reappeared in a little alleyway in Australia. Grahm found me, I'd blacked out immediately after apparating. He cleaned me up, offered me a job at his bar and gave me a place to stay till I was on my feet" Closing her eyes Hermione continued.

"I couldn't stay; I had just spent my childhood, fighting for a world that didn't fully accept me. Fighting for a world that invited me in, only to hate me and see me as lesser. Ever away from the death eaters, I still had to try and find acceptance" Hermione opened her eyes; Tears glistened, threatening to fall. "If I had to fight for the right just to be accepted, then how could I ever be loved? That's why I had to leave, I found love but I knew I'd never be loved back"

Minerva could stand it no longer; she sat down on the couch and gathered the young woman up in her arms. "No one blames you for leaving, our world took so much from you, Harry and Ronald" Minerva placed her hand under Hermione's chin and moved her face so that Hermione was looking directly into Minerva's eyes. "You will find the one Hermione, You'll find someone who sets your soul on fire, someone who you love who loves you back" Every word caused a pain to run through Minerva, Knowing that Hermione needed to be told this. The revelation that Hermione had loved someone had felt like a knife twisted through Minerva's heart "And if the person you loved didn't love you back, then they were a fool." At this Hermione stood and began pacing the room, not wanting Minerva to see her cry. She was so preoccupied that she nearly didn't hear Minerva add a whispered "I could never refuse you".

Quickly turning Hermione stared at Minerva. She felt time stop as she walked across the room, kneeling in front of where Minerva sat, Hermione waited for the older woman to lift her head. The kiss that followed was hungry. 16 years worth of pain and need all spilled out into this one rough, needy kiss. Minutes passed. By the time the two women had stopped Hermione found herself sat on her ex-professors lap. It was then reality kicked in. In an instant she stood up. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me! I just, I love you so much and I've been dreaming of you for so long and I thought..." Hermione Rambled quickly before stopping abruptly realising what she had said. *Pop* within seconds of finishing talking Hermione had turned herself into the owl who had delivered the letter merely hours before and flew out of the room.

For the first time in 16 years, Minerva broke down. Throwing the tea that had been forgotten across the room and sinking to the floor.

...

What? You didn't think I was gonna let them have a nice reunion and fall into each other's arms did ya? Where's the fun in that?

In the next chapter there should be more of the band and a bit more Rolanda ;-)

Please remember to review! It spurs me on and makes me write more

HKJScout.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all, It's been a busy day. I'm afraid it's only a short chapter this time but the next one should really start to see sparks fly. I just want to say thank you all for your support so far. It means a lot and all of the reviews have been lovely and even helpful .**_

_**Thanks ever so much**_

_**HKJScout**_

7 months later ...

Lupo was wiping down the bar when the bizarre looking woman walked into the bar. Dressed from head to toe in black leather biker's gear she took a seat at the bar and removed her helmet. The first thing Lu noticed about the woman was her short spiky hair, the second, her hawk like eyes.

"Bar's shut love" He said, feeling oddly uncomfortable around this woman.

"I want to talk about Hermione" She announced, her crisp British accent cutting through the air. Lupo froze. His hand strayed to his right pocket where his wand was safely hidden.

"And why would you want to do that?" He asked, his voice hardened by worry. After returning to Perth from their short stint in the UK months ago, Hermione had locked herself away. It was evident to both Lupo and Grahm that her heart had been broken. Hermione still refused to talk about what had happened in that meeting and had thrown herself back into work.

Ro, could feel the young man's tension. Steadying herself, Rolanda began to talk hoping to ease the Australians mind

"I've known Minerva for 65 years and I've watched her live out 20 years in pain. For four of those years I didn't know why. And then. When the golden trio where on the run she told me" Rolanda took a deep breath and motioned for a drink "To be a professor for most of your life and then fall for a student is a mighty hard thing to admit, Especially for someone as moral as Min. I usually wouldn't get involved but, it's killing her. Knowing how Hermione feels and not being able to tell her she feels the same." Taking a gulp from her newly acquired drink Rolanda fought back the tears in her eyes. "Help me" She finished, her voice braking, trying to hold back the pain. Rolanda looked up to see the bar tender and noticed him staring straight past her. Turning around she was met by the subject of Minerva's pain. Rage bolted through Rolanda but as she prepared to lecture the young witch on how ridiculous she had been she found the words stuck in her mouth. Gone was the young woman with bright eyes and high spirits. The Hermione staring back at her now was gaunt with eyes that had aged past her years and skin, scarred from the war. The realisation that Hermione must have been wearing a glamour hit Rolanda hard. The realisation really sunk in however when Hermione sat down next to her, reaching across the bar to grab a bottle her sleeve rolled up. That was the first time Rolanda saw the words scarred into Hermione's skin. In a flash Hermione had hidden it again and filled Rolanda's glass up with the golden liquid.

Hermione looked Rolanda directly in the eye. Her steely stare betrayed by the softness of her voice. "She really loves me?" Hermione asked willing herself to stay calm. Rolanda grasped Hermione's hands within her own and returned the stare, only with a kinder look in her eyes.

"With all her heart," She answered, Honesty shining through her every word. "Now" She began, a wicked smile forming on her face "How are we gonna get you your girl?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, **

**Enjoy!**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The great hall was magnificently decorated, at one end stood a huge fir tree. Baubles the colours of all four housed carefully adorned the tree. At the other end of the hall a stage had been set up, ready for the entertainment that night. The enchanted ceiling showed individual snowflakes falling delicately. It had been a long time since Hermione had seen a Christmas at Hogwarts. After 16 years of spending the holiday in Australia, She had almost forgotten how beautiful it could be. Standing next to her, Grahm and Lupo looked up at the ceiling in awe. Having both grown up in Australia neither of them had ever seen a British Christmas except for on muggle TV.

How could she have ever left Grahm wondered. Squeezing his friends hand as a sign of support. Grahm understood how hard it was for her to be back tonight.

Since Rolanda's surprise announcement two weeks ago Hermione had spent all her spare time trying to figure out how to approach Minerva. The problem had however, been taken out of her hands when Rolanda was placed in charge of finding a band for the annual Christmas Ball. So now, two weeks later Hermione found herself stood behind another stage, Ready once again to surprise the wizarding world. The sound of hundreds of students on the other side of the curtain had Hermione's stomach in knots.

"Alright" Rolanda's voice echoed around the halls "So I was put in charge of finding some music for tonight, So ... Here they are, all the way from Australia; PENDRYNS POWER!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Minerva's blood began to boil. How dare Rolanda go behind her back and book this band.

_Flashback_ –

_Minerva sat looking at the floor, She felt her breath hitch as two fingers gently lifted her chin up. Staring into the chocolate brown eyes that had haunted her dreams for years Minerva felt Hermione's lips came crashing down on hers. The ferocity of the kiss shocked Minerva. Suddenly Hermione stood up. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me! I just, I love you so much and I've been dreaming of you for so long and I thought..." _

_Minerva's mind was reeling. Hope began to build up within her. _

_*Pop* _

_Suddenly Hermione had transfigured herself into the beautiful Owl Minerva had met that morning and flew out the window. _

_Flashback end- _

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A roar of noise hit the band as soon as the curtain was raised. Looking out into the crowd Hermione smiled at the familiarity of the scene. Students eagerly waiting for the music to start, young couples gazing at each other lovingly and groups of scared looking boys stood around the punch bowls whispering excitedly.

Staring out into the crowd Hermione found the person she was looking for. Ready to put her plan into action Hermione steadied herself. Using wand less and wordless magic Hermione summed up all her power and opened the Hogwarts roof. The snow that had previously fallen onto the roof suddenly fell right through. The students all looked up in wonder and stared at the beauty of it. Happy that she had sufficiently mesmerised them Hermione began to sing.

"_I've been down  
Now I'm blessed  
I felt a revelation coming around  
I guess it's right, it's so amazing  
Every time I see you I'm alive  
You're all I've got  
You lift me up  
The sun and the moonlight  
All my dreams are in your eyes..."_

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

Minerva stared up at the stage. Her mouth went dry, Hermione looked beautiful. The whole band had evidently dressed up for the event. Lupo, the drummer was wearing a tailored grey pinstripe suit with a brown oxford shirt. Grahm, however was wearing brown suit pants and a matching waist coat, with a grey shirt and the sleeves rolled up to just bellow his elbow. Hermione however far outshone the both of them.

She was wearing a light brown dress that fell just above her knees. It hugged her figure perfectly,

After performing the half of their set, Hermione began to talk to the students once again. "Ok, so we are going to take a break now. While we're gone, one of your fellow students is going to perform for you. Here he is Teddy Tonks"

"My head is stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says boy

Quit fooling around..."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Minerva smiled to herself, Every year students spiked the punch bowl and every year the professors ignored it. Minerva was busy shooing students off the balcony when Hermione surprised her.

"A word, If I may Headmistress" Hermione began, smiling to the two slytherins Minerva had just sent back inside.

"Of course Miss Granger" Minerva answered, Professionalism dripping from every word.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Okay so the songs used were –**

**Inside your heaven – Carrie Underwood **

**And**

**Rhythm of love – Plain White T's**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione walked to the balcony, looking out onto the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger" Minerva began "I do not know what is so important that you wish to talk to me know but please make it quick. I have teenagers to care for".

These words cut like a knife for Hermione, She knew that Minerva would be hard to talk too but hadn't expected her to be so cold.

"Tabby, please" Hermione breathed, Knowing that by using her old nickname for Minerva she would have gained her full attention. "I'm not going to ask for much of your time, I came here to apologise for what happened all those months ago and give you this". Hermione held out a piece of parchment.

"I wrote you, whilst I was away. Not every day or even every week. I wrote you when I needed you. This is the first thing I wrote for you, it pretty much summons up how I feel for you. If you decide we're worth trying for then, well. I'm on the stage". And with that Hermione walked off the balcony and back to behind the stage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Minerva watched Hermione's retreating back. Stunned, she opened the parchment and found a poem. -

_The faint smell of you surrounds me_

_I can still feel the warmth of your touch_

_If I listen closely your accent fills my head_

_If i smile hard enough your laugh lights up my day_

_My eyes are burning_

_My throats closing up_

_I've found someone so amazing_

_And I know I'm not enough_

_There is someone out there who'll hold you closer at night_

_Someone out there who won't draw blood with every bite_

_I want so much to make it work with you_

_To have it turn out right_

_But I don't know how to measure up_

_To someone not yet in sight_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ten minutes later Rolanda found Minerva still stood on the balcony. "Hey Kit, You're not out here plotting my demise are ya?" Roland joked, knowing that if there was any way of having a normal conversation with her friend she's have to calm her down first.

Minerva looked at her friend, with tears in her eyes. "What do I do Ro?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

Rolanda placed her hand on Minerva's back, Squeezing slightly. "Follow your heart Min, It knows what to do".

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thirty minutes later, Hermione walked back onto stage, Minerva still hadn't been to see her. Knowing this was her left chance to win over the woman of her dreams, Hermione steadied herself.

"Okay, we're back now. So this next song is rather important. See, when I left this world 16 years ago, I left without telling the person who I love, how I felt. I've pretty much screwed it up now but on the off chance that I haven't... Tabby, this one is for you"

"_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back"_

Hermione gripped onto the microphone.

"_My neighbours think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have"_

Minerva looked up to the stage, Remembering the first time she'd realised her feelings for her young charge.

Even years after, the thought of how Hermione had looked walking down the stairs to the Yule Ball sent a shiver up her spine.

"_At night when the _

_Stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Oh am I a fool_

_Who sits alone?_

_Talking to the moon"_

Watching Hermione close her eyes and sing, Minerva felt her heart leap into her throat.

"_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad"_

"_But they don't know _

_What I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, there talking back"_

Minerva thought back to those darks days when the trio where on the run. Remembering the joy she felt when she'd receive a letter from Hermione.

"_At night when the _

_Stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Oh am I a fool_

_Who sits alone?_

_Talking to the moon"_

The day after the battle Minerva was ready to go talk to Hermione, She found the letter.

No one noticed the extra shattered glass that morning, or that the letter had already been read once before.

"_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool_

_Who sits alone?_

_Talking to the moon"_

Hermione and Minerva locked eyes across the room.

"_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away"_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey All.

Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I've just started back at Uni and the timetable is a bit intense. Hopefully, I've got it all figured now and I should be able to start updating this more often.

Also, I forgot to mention the song in the last chapter is "talking to the moon" by Bruno Mars. In my mind, it sounded like this www. youtube watch? v=niZ0jVkCffk

Enjoy

Minerva stood dumbstruck, staring at the stage. Student shuffled around her. Whispering. Wondering.

Soon, the students calmed down and went back to focusing on having a good time. The band continued singing and yet Minerva heard little of it. It was obvious that none of the students had figured out that the song was aimed at her. She could, just walk away.

Doubts swam around her head. Worries about the age gap, about professional boundaries and about the possibility of heartbreak swirled in her mind. However when she looked up to the stage a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes stilled those thoughts.

Glancing around the room Minerva saw life for the first time in many years, without feeling a heavy weight on her heart. She saw young love in the students dancing close. She saw great friendships, looking over to James Potter and Alastair Kingsley sneakily trying to set up one of the WWW pranks in a corner.

Giddy with excitement Minerva turned to get a drink and found herself stood right in front of Rolanda. The serious look on Ro's face stilled Min and caused the grin on her face to slide.

Sighing deeply Ro began to talk "Look Kit, I'm really glad that you've made the right decision here but am afraid, this night is far from over"

Reaching into her pockets Rolanda pulled out two vials filled with the familiar silver swirl of memories. One vial had a blue cork and the other a purple one.

"Go up to your office" She continued "Watch the memories with the blue cork first and then, If you still want to be with Hermione send me a patronus. She'll come to you and both of you can watch the purple one"

Rolanda was gutted that she had to do this to her friend now but she knew that Hermione would never have to confidence to tell her in person and that this was the only way that they could live an open and honest life together.

Watching Minerva's retreating back Rolanda closed her eyes and prayed to Merlin that this would all work out.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Chapters in one day! Hopefully this will begin to make up for my neglecting you.

Please enjoy.

Minerva walked to her office in a daze. Her heels clicked lightly on the stone floors, the noise echoed around her and bounced off the walls, highlighting how unusual a situation she was in. No students or Staff around to see her, No portraits around to hear her.

Even the gargoyle in front of her office seemed surprised to see her. By the time Minerva had realised this she was already stood over her pensive, Bottles in hand.

Slowly Minerva uncorked the purple bottle and poured the silver memories into the bowl. Taking a deep breath Minerva entered the pensive.

Meanwhile in the great hall, Hermione found herself still entertaining the huge crowd. Taking requests from the Audience was always a risky idea for a band but the students of Hogwarts had a bizarre sense of humour.

"Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
On the Starship Enterprise under Captain Kirk.  
Star Trekkin' across the universe,  
Only going forward, still can't find reverse"

Looking round the room Hermione found herself laughing at the look of pure confusion on many of the faces of the pureblood students and professors.

"Okay, so anymore requests?" She asked grinning into the crowd.

For the first time since the war Hermione felt like she was where she belonged.

Minerva's first thought was that she was in a hotel room. Plain beige walls and a clean wooden floor gave the room its impersonality. It was only when Minerva noticed the book cases in the corner of the room that she realised this was a home. Looking around Minerva noticed there were no pictures in the room. Even more shockingly there was little furniture. A leather brown settee was in the middle of the room, Sat in front of one of those muggle televisions and that was all. The lacking in personality made Minerva grimace.

Her inspection was soon stopped when she noticed Hermione stood in the room.

Hermione wore a pair of denim shorts and a green t-shirt. The simplicity showed just how beautiful Hermione was, her hair fell in soft waves around her face. Long tanned legs caused Min's mouth to dry.

"Hi Tabby" She started "So I guess this is going to be a bit like a video diary. I'm going to talk randomly to myself and then you're going to watch it later "Hermione walked across the room and sat down on the settee.

"So, Rolanda should have given you two vials, hopefully she's remembered right and told you to watch this one first"

Minerva could see the worry etched on Hermione's face.

"I...I'm going to remove my glamour's now Tabby, Prepare yourself"

Watching Hermione lift up her wand Minerva wondered why Hermione would bother to wear glamour's. She had always been beautiful in Minerva's mind. Suddenly the Hermione, Minerva knew disappeared. Sitting in front of her was but a ghost of the woman Minerva loved.

Hermione's clothes now hung off her, Scars adorned her legs and her face had lost its colour. The deep brown eyes that once glittered with knowledge and love now seemed blunt and pained. At first Minerva thought Hermione had changed how she was sat out of a lack of confidence but she now realised that Hermione was trying to hide some scars on her arms.

"Tabby" Her voice croacked, tears evident on her face "I know that this is hard to see. Rolanda saw me like this today. I'm going to try and get a bit better before I see you next. Hopefully, I'll manage it. " Moving her hands, Hermione revealed the scaring up her arms " If there is any chance that you may still want me, then all this will be explained in the over memories. I just... I couldn't go on lying to you"

Despite it having been over 16 years since the war, the scar was still red raw. The word Mudblood etched into her arm looked as if it had been done yesterday, and in that second the sight etched itself on to Minerva's heart.

Minerva sprinted to the hall. Having seen the pain in Hermione's eyes she knew that she had to convince Hermione of her love. She had recognised the look in her eyes of giving up and had to stop it.

Looking out into the crowd, Hermione took a deep breath. Minerva was nowhere in sight and no one had seen her patronus either.

"So folks, this is our last song of the night. I hope you have all had fun and Merry Christmas"

Hermione summoned a piano onto the stage and began to play. Focusing on the keys, she didn't notice Minerva briskly walk into the back of the hall

"_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try._

_Sometimes the truth won't make you happy,_

_So I'm not gonna lie._

_But don't ever question _

_If my heart beats only for you, _

_It beats only for you._

_I know i'm far from perfect, _

_Nothing' like your entourage _

_I can't grant you any wishes,_

_I won't promise you the stars._

_But don't ever question_

_If my heart beats only for you,_

_It beats only for you"_

Standing in the entrance to the hall Minerva found herself once again captivated by Hermione's voice.

"_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do _

_It's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love_

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground_

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around._

_That's when you feel my kind of love"_

Breaking herself out of the daze, Minerva began to wade through the crowd and walk her way up to the stage.

"_You won't see me at the parties,_

_I guess I'm just no fun._

_I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One"_

_But don't ever question_

_If my heart beats only for you,_

_It beats only for you._

_I know sometimes I get angry, _

_And I say what i don't mean._

_I know I keep my heart protected, _

_Far away from my sleeve_

_But don't ever question _

_If my heart beats only for you,_

_It beats only for you."_

Realising that by the time she'd get to the stage the song would be over Minerva transformed into her Animagi counterpart. Students began to whisper as they watched the familiar tabby make its way up towards the stage.

"_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick your 'happy' off the ground_

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around._

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love."_

Looking up from the Piano, Hermione found a hand being held out towards her.

"So... I believe we have some memories to look through Mione" Minerva softly said. Tear stains evident on her face. Grasping her hand Hermione stood up and began to walk out of the hall, ignoring the cheering of her two other band members and her ex-flying professor.

Dumbfounded students slowly excited the hall, whispering all the way. The only student not partaking was a young James Potter who ran to send an owl to his Dad.

So, Should I carry on from here or allow this to be an open ending?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey All,

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I really do appreciate it!

Hayley

Looking upwards Hermione could see the silver glittering that confirmed she was in a memory. Knowing what was coming she grabbed Minerva's hand and steadied her breath.

Hermione looked around the familiar room_. Bare walls and little light helped to enforce the oppressive atmosphere. At one side of the dank room a young golden trio where being wrestled out the door._

"_Wait" hissed a voice. A shiver of dread ran down Hermione's spine as Bellatrix stepped out of the darkness. __"Leave me the mudblood." A manic smile adorned her face. _

Hermione subconsciously pulled herself closer to Minerva.

_"No!" A voice shouted "You can have me, keep me!" Ron was pulling towards Hermione. The two death eaters holding him back laughing._

_Bellatrix laughed manically along with them. Walking right towards Ron, she leered in his face "If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next" She promised. _

_Suddenly the manic witch grabbed Hermione by the hair and dragged her to centre of the room. The first Crucio rang throughout the room as Hermione dropped to the floor and writhed in pain. "And that's only the beginning" the dark haired death eater whispered into Hermione's ear _"_Now I'm going to ask you a question, you are going to answer. Where did you get the sword?"_

_Gasping for air Hermione sobbed back "I don't know, I don't know!"_

_"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?" screamed Bellatrix._

_"We found it- we found it- Please no!" _Hermione's screams cut through Minerva

_"You lying, filthy Mudblood" Bellatrix spat out. "You have been inside my vault! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" She screamed eyes wide with insanity._

"_We haven't! We didn't do anything!" cried Hermione under the pain of more crucios being shot at her. _

_Suddenly, the death eater stilled. Turning her head from side to side, She stared at Hermione. "Such a pretty Mudblood" She sighed "Such a pretty little...play thing"_

Minerva instinctively wrapped an arm around Hermione, tears openly running down her face.

_Suddenly Bellatrix lifted her wand and whispered a spell._

_The sight of a naked young Hermione made Minerva's blood run cold. Bellatrix flipped the young girl so she was lay on her back and sat, straddling her waist. Running her wand along Hermione's torso absently she carried on the interrogation._

_"How did you get in my vault? Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"_

_We only met him tonight!", Hermione sobbed. "We've never been inside your vault...It isn't the real sword! It's just a copy, just a copy!"_

_Bellatrix smirked "A copy?, Oh, a likely story!". Suddenly Bellatrix lifted Hermione up and shackled her to the wall_

"_Crucio" Bellatrix screamed out. Hermione again writhed in pain, Pulling on the shackles until her body slumped. _

Suddenly the memory faded to black and Minerva found the scene changing. "I woke up with the scar, that's all I remember" Hermione whispered, face buried into Minerva's shoulder. Wrapping both arms around the young witch Minerva leant into the hug and only realised they were still in the pensive when she began to hear voices around her.

Minerva looked around the new scene. She found herself stood in an alleyway. Piles of rubbish littered around.

_*POP* A young Hermione appeared in the middle of the alley way. Clothes ripped and blood trickling down her face, a breathless Hermione knocked on the black door, desperately looking for help. Her beautiful face was covered in scars. The door opened quickly and out walked a young Grahm, his hair tousled and the look of sleep, evident in his face. Picking Hermione up gently he carried her through the door_

Okay, So that was a rather hard chapter to write, I'm not used to writing anything that dark. More memories coming soon hopefully. And please review, it spurs me on!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey again.

Well, it's been a tough day. Midterms make for a grouchy me. So this is gonna be my feel-good chapter

Hayley

Hermione lifted her head off Minerva's shoulder, "So...That was interesting" She nervously laughed, avoiding Minerva's eye contact. Before Minerva had a chance to reply the alleyway around them began to chance into a large room. At one side of the room was a long bar made from dark Mahogany wood, an exposed brick wall had shelves holding bottles of all shapes and sizes. Minerva assumed these where muggle drinks. The rest of the room had dark red walls and tall tables with stools. The edges of the room all had large leather settees around them and at one side a small intimate stage was set up.

_Lupo and Hermione walked laughing into the bar. Lupo was wearing a light green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans whilst Hermione was in light blue surfer shorts and a cream tank top. _

Walking past, Minerva and Hermione, Lupo continued his story. _"So the cafe owner walks over and says "Hey, no gaying up the place, get out" and I stood up, looked him right in the eye and said "Out, I am out!" Clicking his fingers whilst he talked Lupo oozed confidence. _

_Laughing they both took a seat down on one of the leather settees. "So what about you sweetie?" Lupo asked "Any good first date stories?" _

_Hermione looked down at her hands and then back up to her friend. "Technically, I haven't..." She stuttered out "...I was a bit too busy killing evil bastards to date. Besides, who would I date?" _

_Lupo looked at Hermione shocked, lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Mia, you are beautiful. Who wouldn't want you?" _

Suddenly the room began to age around Minerva's eyes. Years passed in the blink of an eye and moments later Min found herself stood in amongst a crowd of people. _The band where on stage playing a song and to her right, Minerva caught sight of Harry and Ginny Potter stood jaws agape. _

_On stage Hermione began to sing _

"_I want you to want me.__  
I need you to need me.__  
I'd love you to love me.__  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.__.."__  
_

With a blink, Minerva found herself stood back in her office. The empty vials lay next to the pensive.

"Hermione" Minerva started "What are your plans for Christmas?"

Please Review and make my day!

Hayley


End file.
